


hurricane

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a wine addict he drink two bottles in one sitting, Alcohol, M/M, Post Timeskip, Timeskip, and osamu is a coward, bokuaka broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Akaashi is a hurricane, and Osamu has been bent by his wind since God knows when...or Osamu & Akaashi accidentally met each other at a wine shop on a day before the MSBY Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers match; and Osamu’s struggling to hide his excitement from seeing his first lov-coughs, highschool crush.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Phum Viphurit’s [Sweet Hurricane.](https://open.spotify.com/track/0pE3Q9ojNxS9YvN0gGzork?si=MhyfBG9eRz6WJ7InwqmPAA)

It was just a light swing - a light, gentle breeze from the door; as someone swung the door open. The breeze hit Osamu’s back as he sips on his wine in his favorite wine shop at Osaka, and at first - it didn’t bother him.

But the soft voice that just greeted the shop’s owner made his head turn - and just like that, the breeze turned into a _hurricane_ ; pushing him to bent, tipping him off of his balance. It washes him up in a _sweet_ , nostalgic feeling - as Osamu felt the gunmetal blue eyes averted its gaze from the shop owner to him; pupils dilated as their eyes met each other, as the man’s lips slowly parted open to speak.

  
  
  


“... _Myaa-sam?”_

  
  
  


It’s been _years_ since the last time Osamu stared at Akaashi’s intoxicating eyes adoringly, just like how he did when he met Akaashi for the first time at the court; when he got his block and his heart owned by Akaashi’s setter dump. Throughout their highschool days, in every nationals games, they also always met each other at the same onigiri stall — for a post-game meal while exchanging some small talks about volleyball; but it never went more than that.

  
  


It’s been _years_ since the last time Miya Osamu heard that soft, baritone voice which belongs to _Akaashi Keiji._ Last time he heard it, Akaashi was saying his goodbye; _“I hope we can still keep in touch in the future, Myaa-sam.”_ he said, as Bokuto came to pick him up.

Osamu still remembers how his lips were already parted open back then, to say what had been clogging his throat since the first time he realized that he fell for Akaashi - but then he decided to let it shut, as his eyes landed on Bokuto’s arm that was circled around Akaashi’s waist. Instead, he just nodded to bid his goodbye; to Akaashi, to his highschool volleyball career, and to his hidden crush on that ex-setter of Fukurodani.

  
  


And it’s been _years_ since Osamu shut his doors - to prevent the wind of yearning and regret hit him. His twin brother still mocks him about him being a coward until today; but Osamu doesn’t care. He believes it was just a highschool crush, anyway. 

It was just a crush, not a _love at first sight_ just like what Atsumu kept saying - Osamu hopes so.

  
  


And yet, here he is; witnessing how one _push_ on a random wine shop door just _blasted_ all of Osamu’s doors and windows open - waking up the group of sleeping butterflies inside his stomach. And all that Osamu could muster as an answer to Akaashi’s greetings - even though he _clearly knew_ that the name of the man who just greeted him - was,

  
  


_“..Fukurodani’s setter?”_ _  
  
_

“You don’t even remember my name? That’s cruel.” answers Akaashi as he walks inside the shop, “sir, I’m taking the pre-orders under ‘Akaashi Keiji’? The 2015 Bergstrom Pinot Noir and Sonoma-Cutrer Rosè."

“Ah yes, Akaashi-san. Is there anything else to add?” answers the shopkeeper as he walks to the shelves, leaving the stunned Osamu.

“Yes. Can I try one glass of whatever this man’s buying, please?”

Trying to regain his composure, Osamu smiles as he replies,

  
”This is 2014 Antica Cabernet Sauvignon, _Akaashi-kun._ Judging from yer pre-orders, it seems like these are not for ya.”

“This is the first time we meet again after 4 years, and the first thing that you did is being judgmental?” Akaashi replies with a smile, “Cruel times two. I deserve an apology.”

“Fine, whaddya want?” answers Osamu with a chuckle as he scoots away to let Akaashi sits on the bar stool next to him - their knees accidentally brushing with each other, “What are ya doing in Osaka? Aren’tcha a city boy, living in the glamourous Tokyo?” 

“Can’t a city boy have a holiday to watch a volleyball match?”

“Ah, so yer coming to the MSBY Black Jackals match too tomorrow. Then we’re bound to meet each other soon anyways.” answers Osamu with a wink, “come to my booth near the exit gate.”

“Ah of course, Onigiri Miya!” Akaashi chirps and Osamu swears he can see sparkles on those pretty eyes behind Akaashi’s glasses, “The viral Kansai onigiri that I’ve been dying to try. Please save me some.”

“Fine, yer order tomorrow will be on me. As my apology.”

Akaashi grins as he nods in gratitude towards the shopkeeper who just handed him a glass filled with red wine.

“But anyway, how are ‘ya?" Osamu continues, “It’s been years.”

“Nothing much, Myaa-sam. I’m your usual Tokyo citizen, bound to the corporate slave lifestyle.” answers Akaashi with smile, “Never in my life I ever thought we would meet at a wine shop. Thought we would meet each other again at a gymnasium, or onigiri stalls — like we used to back in highschool.”

  
  


But now that the wind is here, it hits Osamu with reality - forcing him to remember the piece of his highschool memory with Akaashi, as he answers,

“And never in my life I ever thought I would meet ya alone - seeing how ya and Bokuto-san is pretty much a package. My nickname from him even still sticks on ya, ‘ _Myaa-sam’.”_

  
  


Osamu was about to smirk - yet he pauses, as he sees Akaashi visibly freezes; the wine glass was hanging in front of his lips for a few seconds, before he closes his eyes & takes a sip.

“..Really?” asks Akaashi with a smile, that is a little bit more _bitter_ than his last one, “Me and Ko- me and Bokuto-san, did we seem so inseparable to you?”

  
  


And Osamu figures it out. The ‘Ko- Bokuto-san’, the bitter smile, and the cold reply after he mentioned Bokuto.

_They’re over, huh._

  
  


And Osamu blinks, as he can feel that the butterflies in his stomach had enough - from the way they pushes their way up once Osamu came into that realization; pushing his endorphins and adrenaline flowing,

..Pushing Osamu to see and take the _chance._

  
  


“I guess?” Osamu slowly mutters, “were ya both actually... _separable?_ ”

A chuckle from Akaashi’s lips tastes like an answer.

“Following the life of a _star_ is apparently not for everybody, Myaa-sam.”

  
  


“Hmm,” Osamu hums as he also takes another sip of wine, “Guessed it. Somehow I didn’t really see ya as the kind that orbits.”

“Oh yeah?” Asks Akaashi as he faces Osamu, while leaning his chin on the fist of his left hand, “how did you see me, then?”

“Yer more like...a wind? It’s like.. Bokuto-san is the star, and yer the wind.”

“I.. don’t see how that connects, Myaa-sam.”

  
  


“It actually is.” Osamu continues,

  
  


“Yer the one who shaped the clouds, who cleared up the sky, who bent the trees - so the stars, the moon, or even the sun can shine. Yer the best support anyone can get.

“People might see ya as the type that acted based on the influence of others. When in fact, yer so strong ya could actually get those who influenced ya even bent on yer directions - ya just don’t realize yer own impact. Ya get what I meant?” 

  
  


“Why?” asks Akaashi as he puts down his wine glass, “What makes you think about me like that?”

  
  


Osamu inhales, as he subconsciously braced himself before he continues,

  
  
  


“Maybe because I’m one of those trees who’s been _bent_ towards ya ever since the first time we met, and haven’t been able to look up to the other way _until now,_ Akaashi-kun.”

  
  
  


The thick, tense silence wraps the shop as Osamu finishes his sentence - freezing Akaashi at his place, as he stares at Osamu in a mix of confusion and surprise.

Osamu sheepishly grins, hoping it will hide the awkwardness, “Did it bother ya? I’m sorry-”

“No, not really.” Akaashi cuts as he stares at Osamu. The tension hits stronger, and Osamu averts his gaze away from the jabs of the gunmetal blue eyes;

  
  


..before he sees Akaashi’s hand reaching out to him on the corner of his eye - to gently grab his chin, and turn his head back. 

  
  
  


“I’m more bothered with this,” answers Akaashi as his thumb softly wipes a drop of wine at the corner of Osamu’s lips - before the thumb slightly, _very slightly_ grazes the surface of Osamu’s lips for a few seconds until Akaashi pulls it away,

“....and the fact that it takes you 4 years to say that.”

  
  
  


The hammering inside Osamu’s chest goes crazy in a matter of seconds, as the tension around the men gets thicker,

...before a ring from Akaashi’s phone breaks the silence.

Osamu saw the word that flashed for a few seconds on Akaashi’s phone screen that was laid on the table; the word ‘EX’. He already knows the answer, but still - he still wants to ask; as he prepares himself for the hurricane to leave.

“Who is it?”

But as Akaashi flips the phone down and stares back at Osamu,

Osamu knows that the hurricane has decided to stay.

  
  


“Nothing. So, where were we, _Miya-san_?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse me for another bugging brainrot that i need to let out because my sleeping problems is getting real aha


End file.
